Scales and Claws
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: Pwp for clampkink. Kurogane and Fai are dragons. Modern setting.


Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Skip header

**Actions**

Add Chapter

Edit

Edit Tags

Delete Work

Bookmark

Comments

Share

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Download

**Work Header**

Rating:

Explicit

Archive Warning:

Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings

Category:

M/M

Fandom:

Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle

Relationship:

Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane

Characters:

Kurogane

Fay D. Fluorite

Additional Tags:

CLAMPkink

Alternate Universe - Dragons

Sexual Content

PWP without Porn

modern

Language:

English

Stats:

Published:

2013-12-18

Words:

2493

Chapters:

1/1

Kudos:

18

Bookmarks:

3

Hits:

719

**Scales and Claws **

**TrueDespair****, ****tsubasafan**

**Summary:**

Pwp for clampkink. Kurogane and Fai are dragons.

**Work Text:**

Fai sat sunbathing outside, silver scales almost glittering in the sunlight. It had been a warm day and he had wanted to stretch his wings instead of being crowded in his home. Not that it was small, but he couldn't fit inside it and stretch out.

Kurogane was working at the moment but since the heat can be a bit too much for dragons, he was let go early. He and Fai have been together for years, not compared to humans, they literally have been together for /years/.

They lived in one of the better neighborhoods with a large backyard they could both enjoy. Their home large enough for them and their work as well.

After an hour or so, there was a huge shadow covering Fai as the blonde looked up and saw a huge black dragon circling around before it started descending. But the dragon transformed from its beast form to human by the time he reached the ground swiftly.

Fai hummed in greeting happy as he leaned forward bumping his snout against Kurogane.

He loved the blonde in this skin almost as much as the human body. In his own human form, he kissed the blonde's snout. "Hey."

"You're home early." Fai's voice was soft and deep. His large blue eyes focused on Kurogane as he rose his head up to its full height.

God, he can just listen to that voice all day long. "It's getting a bit too hot so the boss let me off early. There's going to be a huge heat wave coming." Unlike Fai, his black scales can absorb heat a bit faster and one time he passed out due to it. While the city can maintain itself, it can't prevent the weather for being too hot.

"Then we should go inside." Fai stood towering over Kurogane as he leaned his front legs forward. stretching like a cat, his wings outstretched as he yawned and showed off his sharp teeth.

"Hm." He nodded as he stretched his arms. His muscles moved beneath his black tank top; sweating a bit from flying.

Fai changed in front of him, showing he was dressed in a thin shirt and shorts, having been home all day. He gave Kurogane a quick kiss before heading inside.

Oh thank god for AC as Kurogane stepped inside. He sighed in relief as he took off his shoes. Fai grabbed a hair tie he spotted on a table, tying up his hair and walking into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

Following the blonde, Kurogane sneaked up behind him and kissed the back of the neck before grabbing something from the fridge. It was ticklish as he swatted playfully at Kurogane. he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and pushed it under the ice maker on the opposite fridge door.

Getting an apple, Kurogane ran his claw-like hand gently up the blonde's back before biting into the apple; feeling like being a bit of a tease.

Fai could feel the heat from Kurogane's hand seeping through his shirt, making him shiver as he filled his glass with water. He finished his apple rather quickly as he threw the core into the trash bin.

Fai sipped at his drink smiling. "Hungry?"

"Just a bit." Kurogane grinned.

"Hmm...maybe I can help with that,"

Kurogane walked over to the blonde; letting his forming tail wrap around the blonde's waist; pulling him close. "Don't worry about it."

Fai ran his fingers over dark scales. "What are you thinking?" He asked smiling, taking in Kurogane's scent.

His red eyes silted as his teeth sharpened a bit. "Hmm..." He nipped gently at the neck as he shivered at the blonde's fingers on his tail. The tails of a dragon are very sensitive despite looking like a weapon.

"Well that helps." He smiled. "Bedroom?"

Kurogane nodded as he got the blonde in his arms (and putting the glass on the counter before taking him to the bedroom.

Fai laughed as he wrapped an arm around Kurogane's shoulders. "What's gotten you so frisky?"

"Just being with you." Kurogane planted kisses on the blonde's face.

"You don't smell any different so it's not that time of the year..." he teased happy.

"Well then you're just pretty damn special." Kurogane had to say as they got to the bedroom and he placed the blonde on the bed before kissing him. Kissing in return he pulled Kurogane on to him.

Pressed against the blonde, he moved his hips as he moaned into it.

Breaking their kiss he turned his head to the side. "Already getting hard." Smiling he ran his hands down Kurogane's pulling his shirt up.

He moved a bit up to pull the blonde's shirt up to and when the two were half bare, he didn't hesitate in kissing and nipping the blonde's skin from the neck down to the chest.

Humming in pleasure he grinned watching Kurogane. "Kuro-scale..."

He sighed at the nicknames as he ran his tongue over a nipple and bit lightly at it. He had been calling him names for decades at this point so he was at least used to them by now. "Tease...you know you don't...nnnn...have to be gentle."

"I'm not." Kurogane replied with the blonde's nipple between his teeth, using his other hand to pinch it and digging his hips against the blonde's.

Gasping at the spike of pain that shot up his spine he clutched at Kurogane. Before instincts hit, Kurogane was always gentle and sweet with him.

He wanted to make a point but he knew he went a bit too far in that so he kissed and sucked the other nipple as he reached down and gently cupped the blonde and squeezing his hold.

"Ohh." Fai shifted under him and spread his legs. "Such a talented tongue." Sighing the blonde let his pleasure build, enjoying every touch from Kurogane.

He then nipped his way down through the blonde's stomach; making sure to leave marks as he unbuttoned and pulled down the others shorts.

Fai was half hard, member free to the warm air. Biting his lip he raised his head to stare. Once he got to the member. he let out his long tongue and let it swirl around the head.

"Fuck." His voice a sigh as Fai tilted his head back. Kurogane was skillful when it came to his transformations and his mouth. Fai loved them both, especially when used together.

His skin started to shift into scales and his tail thicker and more beast like as he wrapped his tongue around the shaft and started engulfing what he could before bobbing his head.

"Watch the t-teeth." Fai gave a sharp cry after that intense heat surrounding his erection. His hips moved involuntarily as he wanted more. Blushing he tried to calm down, not wanting to choke the other man.

He hummed as he continued his ministrations, his tail moving up and caressing the blonde's face; soothing him.

Fai grabbed the end of Kurogane's tail letting it curl between his fingers before kissing the black scales. He moaned at that as he let his other hand play with the blonde's balls, his own scales a bit sensitive if touched and kissed like that.

Whining the blonde's toes curled into the sheets before he nipped at Kurogane's tail.

"Mm...!" Kurogane's face sported a pink blush as he pulled back and licked up the shaft.

"Not so fun being ahhhh...teased back is it?" He asked smirking as he looked down at Kurogane.

"S-Shut up." Kurogane licked up and down the shaft as he squeezed his hold on the blonde.

Fai moaned loudly thrusting upwards at the pleasure coursing through him. "I want you inside me already." He bit his lip. Smirking now, he let his tail trail from the side of Fai's face down to the chin before pulling back.

As he dipped his tongue into the silt, the tail managed to get to the night stand and opening the drawer and taking a bottle of lube. After grabbing it, he coated one hand and had one finger press against the entrance.

Turning his head to the side Fai moaned again at the heat pooling in his gut, already leaking pre-cum from Kurogane's teasing.

He pressed that finger inside slowly; mentally counting to five before moving it. Fai tried pressing down against Kurogane's hand wanting more already.

He then added another finger and moving them; stretching the blonde as he moved his head up and lightly nipping at one of the nipples.

"Oooohhh Kuro-flame." Fai whimpered at the slight pain of Kurogane biting tender skin.

He licked over the nipple as he added the third finger, pumping them long and hard before he pressed on a special spot inside.

Eventually he had the blonde rocking back against those digits and when Fai felt Kurogane pressing against that spot he gave a ragged gasp, back arching as pleasure shot through him. He pressed there a few more times before pulling them out. Adding more lube, he coated his member as black scales covered his lower back and his inner thighs. He was turned on enough.

"Mmmm...want me like this or on all fours?" He purred as he watched Kurogane touch himself.

"All fours." Kurogane husked out softly. It had been a while since they actually done it that way.

Fai sat up before bringing Kurogane into a kiss and wrapping his fingers around the other dragon's arousal. Giving him a few teasing strokes he broke away smiling before moving into a better position.

Seeing the blonde on hands and knees made his tail ridged before he let out a soft growl. Leaning over the blonde, he placed his padded, claw like hands on the other's hips before he slowly pressed himself inside; groaning.

Fai bit his lip, though was unable to quiet his moaning too much as he felt Kurogane slide easily into him. When the other stopped the blonde found it hard to breath he felt so full and hot with Kurogane all around him. He ran his claws gently and lightly up and down the blonde's ribcage as he waited for the other to adjust.

"Kuro-scale always feels so good~" Fai grinned, calming down a little.

"So do you." Kurogane nuzzled against the back of blonde's neck as he wriggled a bit to see if the blonde was ready.

Fai hummed pressing back. "Good whenever you are."

Growling softly, Kurogane pulled back until he was halfway before pushing back in, making a slow pace to start.

"God." Fai arched at the feeling, grip tightening on the bed sheets under them.

He started going faster, his claw-like hands rubbing on the others inner thighs.

"A-aaahhh..." Fai moved back against Kurogane enjoying the friction, but he needed more.

He can feel the other wanting more so he started pounding into the blonde, his tail going around and wrapping itself around the other's shaft.

Fai panted as Kurogane started a rough pace and tried to keep up with him. He could feels blunt claws digging into his skin and knew Kurogane was close to letting himself go. The tail started stroking the shaft as he then after a few thrusts hit the blonde's sweet spot.

"Haaah!" Fai tensed for a moment before he was urging Kurogane on. "Close, please Kuro-fang."

He was getting close too as he growled against the blonde's shoulder; jabbing onto the spot hard a few more times.

With a sharp gasp the blonde couldn't hold out any longer and came hard. He felt the other tightened plus the cum on the tip of his tail before he followed seconds later with a satisfied growl; pouring himself into the blonde.

Fai moaned, shivering at the sensation as Kurogane kept him from moving..

He panted as he ran his now human hands up and down Fai's sides. Liking the feeling of the rough hands running over his ribs, Fai looked over his shoulder. "Kuro-sama didn't bite? Maybe it wasn't that good?" He joked.

"Don't tempt me." Kurogane growled as he placed his head on the crook of Fai's shoulder. If he had bitten the blonde; it would have drawn blood.

"I like it when you do." Fai lifted a hand to brush through Kurogane's hair. "You should know that by now."

"I know." There was a pout in Kurogane's voice.

"What is it?" He asked an amused grin on his lips.

He didn't say anything as he then just started nipping on the blonde's shoulder.

He wasn't quite sure what had gotten into Kurogane as he basked in the afterglow and Kurogane's soft touches,

He gently moved them on the bed until they were lying on their sides; holding the blonde close.

A whimper left the blonde as he felt Kurogane still inside him. "Did something happen today?" He asked as Kurogane nuzzled against him.

"...A co-worker's lover is sick." Kurogane murmured as he still held the blonde close. He was crap with names but that didn't mean he cared about them less then his own friends. "Have been for a while but it has gotten worse. I never even heard about it until today. Kind of...hit me a bit inside and stuff..." He was never one for deep conversation.

Fai ran a hand up Kurogane's arm soothingly. "Ah and you're afraid something similar might happen to me?"

"I know you can take care of yourself and you are strong. Still though...that thought just...bothers me is all." Kurogane closed his eyes.

Fai separated himself from Kurogane before turning to face him. "How long have we lived together Kuro-scale?"

Kurogane blinked at the sudden movement and question. "For a long time now." He can't even count the years anymore.

"It's very rare for us to get sick and I've already promised to not leave you." He smiled running his knuckles against the other man's jaw. "We'll grow into old hulking piles of scales together with a big family and lots of hatchlings crawling all over you."

Kurogane blushed at the mention of hatchlings but knew that the blonde had a point. He sighed at the touch as he nodded. "Yeah ,yeah." He hated being sentimental and gushy. He probably need to do something to feel manly again soon.

Chuckling he kissed Kurogane sweetly. "Now since it's too hot to go outside, we should stay in bed where it's nice and cool~" Grinning he thought Kurogane could use some distracting. "And we'll send some flowers to your friend."

Kissing back, he nodded as he got comfortable. "Sure." That was translated as 'thank you for being so understanding'.

Fai hummed hooking a leg over one of Kurogane's legs, getting comfortable.

Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the cool air and the warm blonde next to him. But he knew it wasn't going last long. He was going to mark that dragon whether he wanted to or not.


End file.
